


An Angel and a Time Lord

by TheFireWithin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: The Doctor runs into various angels from Supernatural.





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I mentioned it, but this is with the Tenth Doctor, taking place right before he meets Martha

The Doctor sat on a park bench, deep in thought. So deep, he did not hear the rustle of wings, or realize that someone was suddenly sitting next to him.

The stranger was quiet at first, watching a group of people celebrating a birthday party.

"Aren't they beautiful? Humans." He spoke up, a hint of fondness in his voice.

The Doctor agreed. "They live so much. They do so much in their tiny lifespans."

"And even though they aren't perfect-"

"They try. They try, and as foolish as they can be,-"

"They are my favorite."

"Mine too."

A brief pause, then

"You are not human."

"Well, neither are you." Reaching into is coat pocket, the Doctor pulled out a small metallic object and scanned his park bench-mate. "You're..." he glanced at his screwdriver. "I don't know what you are."

"I am an angel of the Lord."

"An angel! That's brilliant! A real, live, angel!" The Doctor grinned widely, almost maniacally.

"What are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord. And your name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel, an Angel of the Lord. I've never met an angel before. Well, Weeping Angels, but they don't really count, and--well, I don't count him either, so.. You're really the first real angel I've seen. Brilliant!"

"And you are a Time Lord. The title you chose-doctor-very admirable."

"Thank you. You know, I don't get that many compliments on my name. More jokes."

Castiel titled his head slightly, looking a little more squinty-eyed. "But doctor is a respectable title. You chose to be recognized as one that saves people."

The Doctor grinned and shook his head, changing the subject. "Castiel, have you ever traveled through time?"

"Yes, time travel is one of the abilities angels have."

"Oh." The Doctor deflated slightly, then grinned again. "Well, what about traveling to different planets?"

"I do not do that often, but yes, I have before."

"...Oh. Would you like to travel with me anyway? I can take you nearly anywhere you want."

"I would like that, but I cannot. I have to protect a young man in order to prevent the apocalypse."

"Oh. That...sounds important."

"It is."

"Well, perhaps next time then."

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

The Doctor got up to leave, then paused and turned back to Castiel.

"I'm sure I'll see you around Castiel. Allons-y!"


	2. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just got the idea for the Doctor to meet other angels. I'll probably do Gabriel next, but if there's anyone you want to hear from, let me know.
> 
> Oh! And this one is with the Ninth Doctor, right after the Time War

The TARDIS landed with a wheezing groan, and the Doctor wearily stepped out, looking around. He immediately zeroed in on a cage with what appeared to be someone inside.

“Hello?” The Doctor approached the cage slowly, eyeing the figures.

The someone looked up immediately, eyes sharp, mouth turning up in a wicked grin.

“Well, as I live and breathe, a Time Lord. And here I thought your kind was wiped out.” Using the bars, the stranger pulls himself up, meeting the Doctor’s eye. “And your name is?”

“I’m the Doctor,” he said cautiously, frowning slightly. “And you are?”

“You mean you haven’t figured it out? And here I thought your kind was supposed to be intelligent. Well, compared to humans, anyway. You’re still an idiot.”

“You know, it might help if you told me where we are. I don’t believe I’ve ever been here before.”

The creature snorted. “Trust me—“ he gave a small, sharp laugh at this “—you’d know if you’d been here before.” He spread his arms, gesturing around him. “Well, Time Lord…welcome to Hell.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened slightly, face unreadable. “I suppose that would make you Lucifer, then. Shouldn’t you be on a throne somewhere, rather than in a cage? Bit unimpressive, really.”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened. “My family locked me in here. Just tossed me in and threw away the key. Betrayed by my own kind, my own family.”

The Doctor remained expressionless. “From what I’ve heard, you’re the one that did the betraying, not them.”

“Of course you heard that. History told by the winners and all that. Look at me, do I look evil?” He tried to smile innocently.

“I don’t judge on appearances. Really makes no sense, considering how easily they can change.”

“Then listen to me. Do I sound like a bad guy? Or just someone everyone wants to make out to be a storybook villain?” Lucifer gave the Doctor a pleading look. “Am I really as cruel as everyone says?”

“You remind me of an old friend of mine, you know.”

“Of course I do! I’m the victim in all this!” Lucifer grinned. “You know, I bet you could help me get out of this terrible prison. Really stick it to my dad, to… You know, Time Lords were always my favorite species.”

“Oh, I’m not letting you out.”

“What.” His eyes flashed dark for a moment, but he quickly pushed it away. “I’m sure you’re more than capable, you’re clearly powerful, not to mention intelligent. And that box of yours? Incredible.”

“Why, thank you for that utter load of lies. Though I must say, I haven’t heard such nice manipulation since the Master tried to convince me the Earth should be taken over by the two of us for the good of humanity.”

Lucifer’s face faltered. “The.. the Master is the friend I remind you of. Crap.”

“So you’ve heard of him?” The Doctor’s face flickered for a brief moment. “He’s not around here, is he?”

“Oh, don’t be stupid. Only humans and demons end up here. Time Lords—well, I won’t ruin that surprise. But no, haven’t seen him. Heard of him, though. Impressive. Only one who could seem to control him was his boyfriend… you’re the boyfriend.” He leaned against the bars, resigned. “Damn.”

“Well, not sure about boyfriend—attempted murder tends to put a damper on any relationship, you know. But we were friends in school, yes.” He smiled sadly, eyes distant. “He’d be pleased, you know, to find out his achievements reached the ears of Satan himself.”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Demons are chatty. I overhear more than they think.” He paused for a moment, then straightened. “You used the past tense. Did you finally wise up and kill him?”

The Doctor’s face froze. “… I suppose I did, yes.”

Lucifer laughed. “Oho, this is getting interesting! You suppose? What, did you kill so many you lost track?”

The Doctor met his gaze steadily. “You said earlier you thought the Time Lords were wiped out. They are, actually. I’m only left because I’m the one who did it.”

“You knocked out an entire species? That’s actually slightly impressive.”

The Doctor smiled snarkily. “Thanks, Satan. I can rest easy now, knowing I’ve impressed you.”

“You’re the one who killed of an entire planet. The great planet of Gallifrey—gone… And Skaro, too, come to think of it. That was you, too, wasn’t it?”

“Guilty as charged.” The Doctor shrugged slightly, expression flickering. “That one I don’t regret.”

Lucifer grinned. “What was it like? Destroying your own people. Did they scream? Plead for mercy? How did it feel?”

The Doctor eyed him, face dark. “Like hell.”

Lucifer put on an exaggerated pout. “Did I upset you? Should I not bring up the mass genocide of your entire species? Or the fact that you killed billions of innocent children?”

“I did what I had to do.”

“So did I.”

“I'm no hero, but I'm not the villian, either."  The Doctor sighed wearily.  "Not that chatting with the devil isn’t a pleasure, but I believe it’s time I should be going.” The Doctor turned to leave.

“Running away, are we? Truth too much for the Time Lord?”

“Perhaps. Still a bit early to tell, I suppose. I’d say it was a pleasure, but…”

“Next time, then.” He grinned.

“Not to be rude, but I don’t think I’ll visit again. Bit too warm a climate, even for me.”

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I’m not going to be here much longer. I’m getting out.”

“I already told you, I’m not—“

“Not you, you idiot. I’ve got followers, you know. And before you know it, I’ll be free of the Cage, roaming Earth, destroying, well, anything I want.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll stop you myself if I have to. But Earth—it’s protected.”

“Oh, shut UP!” Lucifer glared, shaking the bars to the Cage. “That’s all I hear lately. ‘He won’t get out, they’ll put him back, blah blah blah.’ It’s annoying!”

“Imagine that, annoying the devil.” The Doctor smiled slightly. “I should add that to my list of accomplishments.” He turns back to the TARDIS, heading inside, ignoring the shouts behind him.

“You’ll wish you helped me when you had the chance! I’ll get out, mark my words! And when I do, you’ll regret not helping me!”

The TARDIS door slammed shut, and the Doctor headed to the console. “You know, I think I should try England next. Maybe I’ll find someone to travel with..” He began to fiddle with the console as the TARDIS took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Like I said, I'll probably do Gabriel soon, and maybe one where the Master meets dear old Lucy. Let me know if there's any other angel/demon/whatever you want the Doctor to meet, and I'll (maybe) add it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Tenth Doctor runs into Gabriel.

The Doctor entered the crowded bar, looking around. He instantly zeroed in on a short man on a stool, drinking a brightly colored drink with a paper umbrella, and walked over, sitting beside him.

“One banana daquiri, hold the rum, please.” The Doctor flashed the bartended a quick grin, and turned to the man beside him. “Funny thing about this place, everyone underage seems unable to leave.” He gestured to some teenagers, desperately trying to force the door open. “Works perfectly for everyone else.”

The stranger grinned, taking a sip of his drink. “Serves them right, if you ask me. They snuck in here, after all. That’s a crime, you know.”

“And high-level mental blocks rendering one into a state of presumed inescapability isn’t?”

The stranger paused, drink halfway to the table. “Actually, I put a complex lock on the door… You know, I don’t think I caught your name…. Time Lord.”

“Ah, well, that’s probably because I didn’t give it, angel.”

“Is that a pet name?” His lips quirked into a small grin. “I do hope you’re buying me a drink; I’m more work than that, you know.”

The Doctor looked him up and down, face serious. “Definitely higher-up, I can practically feel the power radiating from you… but it’s not your typical Roman-Catholic feel.. So what exactly are you?”

“Clever, aren’t you? Tell you what. You tell me your name, I’ll tell you mine.”

“I’m the Doctor. You already know what I am.”

“And I’m Gabriel, nice to meet you. Archangel, Trickster, Pagan God Extraordinaire.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “You’re Gabriel? …Bit shorter than I expected.”

“I’ll have you know, this vessel was rather tall for the time period—but more importantly, you’ve heard of me?”

“Of course, Castiel thinks rather highly of you…not sure what he’d think of this little stunt, though.” He looked around the bar, then pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at   
the door, the tip lighting up blue as the door flew open, and the teenagers tripped over themselves racing away.

“Okay, rude.” Gabriel frowned, eyeing the sonic screwdriver. “And Cassie doesn’t care what I do—These lessons are important, anyway.”

“It’s important to trap teenagers inside a bar?”

“Um, yeah! Now they’ve learned the importance of not paying off the bouncer.”

“…There’s no bouncer here.”

Gabriel grinned. “Not anymore.”

The Doctor frowned, but chose not to press him. “Is this really what you do? Just… run around, tormenting small groups of humans for fun?”

“… How is my dear old brother, anyway? Haven’t spoken to him in ages.”

“Castiel? He’s fine… happy. We’ve traveled some together, it’s fun. But that doesn’t change what you’ve been doing.”

“I’ve been teaching lessons. Improving lives.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure the bouncer would agree.”

“The bouncer was letting fifteen year-olds pay him twenty bucks for alcohol poisoning.”

“I’m not condoning what he did, believe me. But I’m not condoning what you’ve done, either.”

“I don’t need your permission, Doctor.”

“Oh, I know. You’re extremely powerful. You could wipe me off the face of the Earth, if you wished. But I don’t think you want to.”

“And what gives you that idea?”

“For one, I’m still here.” The Doctor stares at him for a moment. “And you only seem mildly annoyed and somewhat intrigued.”

“Well, it’s not often I come across a Time Lord. One of my favorite species, you know. The bivascular system—my idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. One heart—boring. Two hearts—now we’re getting somewhere.”

“Erm… thanks?”

“Don’t mention it.” Gabriel grinned, standing up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to visit a particular hotel. But I’m sure we’ll cross paths again.” With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

The Doctor stared at the spot where he disappeared, before standing and heading back to his TARDIS. He had a bouncer to search for—eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, if there's anyone who you want to meet anyone else, let me know in the comments. I've got maybe one or two more ideas for this, so I'd love your input.


End file.
